


Nightmare.

by fraalways



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Nightmares, References to Suicide, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un senso di panico lo assalì e, quasi correndo, andò in salotto, ma Louis non c’era e non c’erano nemmeno tracce del suo passaggio. Ogni cosa era al suo posto e nella stanza regnava uno strano ordine, quasi innaturale. Provò poi nel piccolo studio, nella speranza che il castano fosse al pc con le cuffie nelle orecchie -e questo avrebbe motivato il fatto che non l’aveva sentito rincasare-, ma non era nemmeno lì. Mentre si chiudeva la porta alle spalle, notò un flebile bagliore provenire dalla cucina e vi ci si recò senza perdere altro tempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare.

_Era finalmente arrivato sulla soglia di casa, dopo essere stato fuori tutto il giorno a causa di uno stupido convegno a cui l’avevano invitato a partecipare. La testa gli pulsava leggermente e gli faceva male la schiena, ma non se ne preoccupò più di tanto perché, una volta entrato in casa, si sarebbe subito buttato tra le braccia dell’unica persona in grado di curare ogni suo male fisico: Louis. Già se lo immaginava sul divano, con una bottiglia di birra in mano, ad attenderlo trepidante come ogni sera e sorrise involontariamente a quel pensiero. Tirò fuori le chiavi di casa dalla tasca della giacca, infilò quella giusta nella toppa e la girò, facendo scattare la serratura._  
 _« Sono a casa! » urlò, gettando le chiavi sul tavolino accanto all’ingresso. Non ricevette alcuna risposta e si accorse subito che c’era qualcosa che non andava, quella casa era troppo silenziosa. Tremendamente silenziosa._  
 _« Louis? » fece ancora. La sua voce si era leggermente incrinata nel momento in cui aveva chiamato l’amante._  
 _Niente, nessuna risposta. Un senso di panico lo assalì e, quasi correndo, andò in salotto, ma Louis non c’era e non c’erano nemmeno tracce del suo passaggio. Ogni cosa era al suo posto e nella stanza regnava uno strano ordine, quasi innaturale. Provò poi nel piccolo studio, nella speranza che il castano fosse al pc con le cuffie nelle orecchie -e questo avrebbe motivato il fatto che non l’aveva sentito rincasare-, ma non era nemmeno lì. Mentre si chiudeva la porta alle spalle, notò un flebile bagliore provenire dalla cucina e vi ci si recò senza perdere altro tempo. Scoprì che la fonte della luce che aveva intravisto poco prima era una candela, posizionata al centro del tavolo; accanto ad essa un foglio, piegato in più parti, che prese e spiegò con mani tremanti. Riconobbe subito la calligrafia di Louis, così ordinata rispetto alla sua, prese un respiro ed iniziò a leggere:_  
 

Quando troverai queste poche righe, le uniche che ho avuto il coraggio di scriverti, sarà tardi ormai e per me non ci sarà più nulla da fare. Devi solo sapere che tu non ne hai nessuna colpa. Del resto, come puoi essere colpevole di una cosa più grande di me e di te messi insieme?  
Sicuramente, ora stai pensando che ho sbagliato a prendere questa decisione e che avrei dovuto aspettarti, per parlarne con te. Credimi Harry, ci ho provato tante volte… ma non ci sono mai riuscito e mi dispiace tantissimo.  
Prima di lasciarti definitivamente, sappi solo che tu non hai nessuna colpa per quello che è successo quindi, ti prego, non provare ad addossartene nemmeno un po’. Me lo prometti, vero?  
Ti amo, più della mia stessa vita.  
Louis.  
 

 _Per un momento pensò che fosse tutto uno scherzo, Louis amava fargliene, ma poi comprese che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di scherzare su una cosa del genere e le lacrime iniziarono ad uscire senza alcun freno dai suoi occhi verdi. Una, due, tre, quattro, cinque. Poi Harry perse il conto. Accartocciò il foglio e lo gettò sul tavolo, con rabbia. Salì le scale che portavano al piano superiore della loro casa, rischiando di inciampare, ed iniziò ad aprire tutte le porte che si trovava davanti, senza pensarci due volte. Arrivato all’ultima, quella del bagno, poggiò le dita sulla maniglia ed attese a lungo prima di aprirla. Quando lo fece e vide quello che lo attendeva, si sentì morire: Louis era steso sul pavimento, inerme, con gli occhi chiusi ed un espressione tranquilla sul viso. Fece qualche passo in avanti per avvicinarglisi e poi si lasciò cadere sulle ginocchia. Prese quel corpo tra le proprie braccia e se lo strinse al petto, mentre singhiozzi sempre più acuti uscivano dalla sua bocca e scuotevano tutto il suo corpo. Baciò le labbra, ormai fredde, del compagno e gli accarezzò una guancia, guardandolo con amore, come sempre aveva fatto. Poco distante dal corpo, vide un barattolo di vetro marrone, completamente vuoto e non gli ci volle molto a capire che era stato il suo contenuto a portargli via per sempre la persona amata._  
 _« Perché Louis? Perché? » disse, tirando su col naso._  
 _Ma lui non gli rispose, perché ormai non poteva più sentirlo. E non l’avrebbe fatto mai più._  
 

***

   
Harry si svegliò di soprassalto, completamente sudato e con i ricci bagnati attaccati alla fonte. Scosso dall’incubo appena terminato, si girò verso la parte del letto di Louis, trovando quest’ultimo seduto sul bordo e già vestito, che gli sorrideva appena.  
« Amore, tutto bene? » gli chiese il castano, notando il terrore dentro le sue iridi verdi.  
« Ho avuto un incubo, Boo. Ho sognato che ti eri suicidato » disse tutto d’un fiato lui.  
Louis aprì le braccia, invitando silenziosamente il riccio a rifugiarsi al loro interno. Harry non se lo fece ripetere e, nemmeno due secondi dopo, era già accoccolato contro il suo petto, con le braccia a circondargli la vita.  
« Non mi abbandonerai mai, vero Lou? » domandò il piccolo, alzando la testa per guardarlo negli occhi.  
« No, mai. Te lo prometto » e gli sfiorò le labbra con le proprie che, per fortuna, erano calde.

**Author's Note:**

> Nata in una serata di noia assoluta e scritta nel giro di due ore. Nient'altro da aggiungere.


End file.
